bonnie and clyde
by lauraosnes
Summary: massie and derrick, the most dangerous couple in all of america. they've killed dozens. they've stolen millions. this, is their story. /based of the musical/


hey everyone. i'm insane, i know, i know. i'm starting another multi chap. i started this one before but i kind of let it go but i've decided to redo it and publish it. i hope you guys like the idea. so, it's basically the story of bonnie and clyde but with some of the clique character replacing the dynamic duo. while reading this, i suggest listening to songs from the musical. enjoy this first look/chapter/prologue

song from musical for this chapter- picture show (and if you want the prologue but that's only about 40 seconds.)

* * *

_Breaking news! The famous crime couple Massie Block and Derrick Harrington have been killed. Witnesses say that the two were on there way to say goodbye to there families when they were ambushed on a back road in Maryland. These two have been wanted for years and the hunt is finally over. More information to come._

* * *

_i can see me, i can see me. living just like clara_

Massie Elizabeth Block was ten. She was only ten years old when he died. She was shocked, yes, she was very shocked. She had heard the stories of people with cancer but never expected for it to affect her in such a big way. She wouldn't believe. She wouldn't let herself believe it. She refused to attend the funeral, denying the death. What else do you expect from a nine year old.

She only wanted one thing in live, to be a star. To be on the big screen and show everyone that she was amazing. She didn't care about love or starting a family, the only thing that mattered was fame. Marilynn Monroe, Audrey Hepburn, and Judy Garland were her idols. She was going be like them, that was certain to the girl.

_I wanna live the life of an outlaw, i wanna be like billy the kid_

Derrick Harrington was one of those farm boys. He wasn't rich, he didn't get any special treatment. He was just a kid trying to get by. A kid that was trying to make his own dreams come true. His parents didn't care, they just wanted to get by and make their kids life easier. He didn't like doing the farm chores, the only thing that made the life worth it was the rifle.

It was his father's and was to be used for security and to kill animals when the time came. His parents hated when he used it, always shouting at him. One day, he was shooting around and killed a chicken. His mother wasn't happy, but he didn't care. that gun felt good in his hand, made him feel powerful. Made him feel useful. It made him feel alive.

_riding horses, going steady, with the guy who owns the jazz bar_

Massie wasn't happy, oh, she was furious. And at the age of thirteen, what do you expect? Her mother was tearing her from the life she had known and loved. She was forcing her to move to Westchester, to live with her grandma. Massie wasn't going without a fight.

"Mama, why do we have to go?" Massie asked as the two carried their suitcases to the bus station. Kendra sighed before stopping and turning to her daughter.

"Darling, you know we don't have much money. Ever since your father died, things have been hard. Your grandmother has been kind enough to take us in," Kendra said.

"But mama, you said we'd move to California," Massie pleaded, but her mother cut her off before she could continue.

"Massie, stop, get your head out of the clouds and come back to Earth. Now, wait here while I grab our tickets," her mother has said before walking off. As soon as she was out of sight, Massie put her suitcase down and sat on it, lifting up her navy dress and pulling a cigar from her stocking.

As she smokes, she thinks about the wonderful things that could be waiting out there in Hollywood, just waiting for her. "One day, I'll be there".

_i'm gonna wear my sunday clothes on a tuesday, some day, no one will stand in my way_

He had done it. Derrick had finally started to be like one of those outlaws. Sure, he wasn't robbing a bank, but it was something. He had stolen a bike that was outing front of the old ice cream parlor. He had almost gotten away, if that deputy hadn't been around and caught him, dragging him home. His parents had pleaded with the deputy, wanting him to get off with a free pass. But the deputy wouldn't have it.

"Please deputy, he's just a boy. You can't send him to jail," his mother pleaded.

"I can't send him to jail, but I can send him to a juvenile detention center," the deputy said and Derrick took that moment to step into the conversation.

"It'd be better then this shit shack we're living in," he said as the deputy grabbed him and brought him to the detention center.

_can you see me, the main attraction at the picture show_

Now at the age of twenty-one, Massie was still in Westchester. She was still living with her Grandma and she was still unhappy with her life. She was currently working at a local diner, saving up all her tips so that one day she can get out of that hell hole. She was still dreaming of Hollywood, of fame, and of fortune.

_capon was just like me when he started, some guy. he made it big and so will i_

Derrick was sitting in the jail cell, having been found guilty of auto theft with his close friend Cameron Fisher. He didn't mind it, he was used to it. He'd practically grown up in these sort of cells. He would be here for long, he'd get out. He always did.

_two dreamers, itching for a way out_

* * *

their's the first chapter. i hope you guys liked it and please review. i highly suggest listening to the musical. it is amazing and laura and jeremy are just perfection. i hope you guys liked it and please vote in my poll.

kisses!


End file.
